Neon Lights and Other Shiny Things
by the-kings-tail-fin
Summary: McQueen celebrates an anniversary of his first week in Radiator Springs in a way no one will ever forget.


_Alright, breathe deep, McQueen._ he looked at himself in the mirror, giving himself the pep talk to top all pep talks. _You've been planning this for months. You've got this. You know she won't say no. You just gotta work up the bearings to do it._

The sun was starting to set. Everyone that was supposed to be in place was casually situated in their positions. Those not in on the surprise were minding their own business, hanging out at Flo's.

Lightning glanced at himself in the mirror again. The simple red and white paint job was a perfect replica of the one he'd had on the night he realized he loved Sally more than anything. Ramone had outdone himself once again. After making sure his white wall tires were spotless, he took another deep breath and exited Doc's garage.

The sky was all different hues of red, orange, and yellow, fading to deep blue in the distance. The first star was already out and shining. It all felt so right, so perfect.

Radiator Springs was quiet. The tourist traffic of the day had wound down to nothing, leaving the townsfolk time for themselves. McQueen drove over to Flo's, double checking everyone was still in their positions.

"Whoa, Mr. McQueen." Cruz greeted him as he pulled up. "I've never seen you without your spoiler! You look fantastic! Special occasion?"

He knew she didn't have a clue what his intentions were, but the inquiry still worried him a little. He just shrugged and played it cool.

"No, not really." he said. "Just reminiscing the day I realized this town was home."

"Son, that's been, what, twelve years ago?" Sarge asked.

"Yeah." Lightning answered. "Exactly."

Sally came cruising over from the Cozy Cone right on schedule with her daily habits.

"Wow, Stickers!" she complimented him as well. "I remember this!"

"Even after all this time?" he asked her.

"That was the first night I saw the town in all it's glory." she remembered it fondly. "How could I forget?"

As if on cue, the neon lights throughout the town flickered to life in the dying natural light. Red flipped on Lizzy's old radio. It immediately started to play the old doo-wop station. Sally felt the sentiment of that night all over again.

"You plan this?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Oh, you know, I just thought we should celebrate that day. It's been a while." he casually explained, suppressing his rising nerves. "Would you join me for a cruise?"

"Now how could I say no to that?" she laughed.

They rolled onto the now well-worn road and slowly drove through town, taking it all in. Some of the townsfolk followed suit, just like they had twelve years ago.

"You know, not a night goes by that I'm still not blown away by all this." Sally commented as they turned around outside the town hall. "It's still so beautiful."

Lightning just looked at her and smiled. She was spellbound by the neon lights. Little did she know that she shined brighter than them all.

They passed half the townsfolk on the way back to Flo's. The other half were sitting and enjoying the parade from the station. At the stoplight, the two of them stopped and looked back at the stretch of businesses and their lively signs. They took a brief moment and reflected on it.

"To think all of this, because of you." Sally turned to face him.

"Yeah, well, sometimes you just spontaneously feel the need to ruin a road and become a hostage for a week." he joked softly.

"I still don't feel like I've thanked you enough for this." she chuckled a little. "I don't know how."

Lightning made eye contact with Flo, who immediately drove over from her gas station.

"Do I recall someone orderin' a special around here?" Flo asked, winking at the couple, and sliding a small box off of her serving tray onto the ground next to Lightning.

He took a breath and lowered himself to the ground. Sally stared at him and caught her breath. He hadn't said a word, and yet her eyes were already beginning to fill with tears.

"Sally Carrera," he started, reaching over to open the box, "On this night twelve years ago I knew I could never leave this town. I could never leave _you_. Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, starting right here, right now. Will you marry me?"

Sally smiled through her tears and tried to find her voice. "Yes! Of course, yes!" her voice wavered and caught. Unable to say anything more, she moved in for a sincere kiss.

The town erupted into cheers and celebration. Cruz was going absolutely _ballistic_ , jumping up and down and screaming. Guido zipped over and helped McQueen put the shiny, bedazzled lugnut on Sally's front left wheel. Everyone was shouting words of congratulations and encouragement, but it all faded to the background as the newly engaged couple stared into each other's eyes.

The new chapter had begun. It was time to start planning.


End file.
